narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Team Minato
Naruto chapter 239, page 13 |ref=''Naruto Shippūden'' episode 416 |affiliations=Konohagakure |leaders=Minato Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake~~Temporarily |manga debut=239 |boruto=No |anime debut=119 |shippuden=Yes |boruto anime=No |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 |movie debut=Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire |ova debut=Naruto Shippūden: UNSG anime cutscenes |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Team Minato was a team led by Minato Namikaze and composed of Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and Rin Nohara. History In the anime, Minato gave his students the bell test after the team's formation in order to test their abilities. The team later participated in a Chūnin Exams held in Konoha, but only Kakashi was successfully promoted to chūnin at that time. During the Third Shinobi World War, Team Minato was assigned to destroy the Kannabi Bridge in Kusagakure in order to cut off Iwagakure's supply line in its war with Konoha. Kakashi, recently promoted to jōnin, was given leadership of the mission while Minato assisted the war effort elsewhere. Rin was captured by Iwa-nin during the course of the mission and Kakashi and Obito successfully rescued her. However, their escape was impeded by a cave-in and Obito's body was crushed by the falling boulders, rendering him unable to move. With other Iwa forces approaching, Obito gave his left Sharingan to Kakashi as a gift and then bade him to escape with Rin. They did so and Minato arrived in time to help fight off the Iwa-nin, but it was too late for them to save Obito. Minato helped them destroy the bridge before they returned to Konoha to mourn his loss. During another mission during the War - one where Minato was again away from his students - Rin was kidnapped by Kirigakure and made the jinchūriki of the Three-Tails so that she could be used to destroy Konoha after she was inevitably rescued. When Kakashi finally did rescue her, she informed him of this and tried to convince him to kill her in order to protect the village. Kakashi refused and focused instead on fighting off the pursuing Kiri forces. Rin leapt in front of him during one of these attacks, causing her to die by Kakashi's Chidori. Kakashi passed out from the ordeal and the remaining Kiri forces were all ultimately slaughtered by the watching and still-living Obito, who had watched Rin die at Kakashi's hand. With Rin dead, Obito reportedly sharing the same fate, Minato becoming Hokage (and later dying himself), and Kakashi at some point entering the Anbu, Team Minato ceased to be. In the years that follow, Obito becomes determined to reform the team under happier circumstances using the Infinite Tsukuyomi, a determination that leads to the Fourth Shinobi World War. He has a change of heart towards the end of the War, but Team Minato is still reborn in a sense, with Obito, Kakashi, and a reincarnated Minato joining forces to save the world from Madara Uchiha and later Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Obito, upon his actual death, even meets with Rin before he enters the Pure Land, and from her words of encouragement Obito's spirit briefly returns to the living plane to render assistance to Kakashi one final time. Trivia * The team makes a cameo before their actual introduction in chapter 122 and ''Naruto'' episode 72 during a flashback of the Third Hokage, and on the cover of chapter 16. * Kakashi noted many times that the current team he looks after shares similar dynamics to his childhood group due to the fact that Naruto and Obito both wished to become Hokage while both Obito and Naruto had a long-standing rivalry with Kakashi and Sasuke as well. The resemblance is furthered with a photograph of Team Minato being nearly identical to the photograph of Team 7. * Kakashi Hatake is the only member of this team to have never become a jinchūriki. References de:Team Yondaime ka:მინატოს გუნდი ru:Команда Минато fr:Équipe Minato